The day we die
by The Swag Master
Summary: With the revolution fast approaching, the people of France prepare for battle. Prepared for death and prepared to die for their beliefs. What true passion really is. Friendship and love. Doing everything they can for their beloved country. France.
1. Le Musain

Wiping down the tables in the Le Musain Cafe, Yasmina snuck a look over at the men who came in regularly, about four times a week. She had become quite acquainted with some of them over the past month and enjoyed their company while she cleaned and did her chores of which her job acquired.

She was one of the five maids and workers at The Le Musain Cafe and rarely enjoyed her job. The highlights of her week were when the men would come in after they had been to their university of law. Yasmina wished that she could go to university as she loved to sneakily read books which the owners of the Cafe owned but never used. She often wondered what it was like to actually have a proper education as she could only do the basics, which included reading and writing.

Yasmina often stayed in the background in the corner of the top floor in the cafe while the men occupied the room. She would listen in to their conversations about an uprising. A Revolution. The men would talk about their beliefs and how they supported General Lamarque' views about France and what to do to make it a better place. The talk of revolution had started just a month ago as the new was out that General Lamarque was i'll much to the boys disappointment.

The leader of these meeting was the most strong, passionate man that I had seen in my entire 18 years of life. Also, the most captivating, Handsome man to walk the streets of the old town. His name is Enjolras. Antonie Enjorlas. He had a strong built figure like most of the men in the room, but he had the most wonderful dirty blonde curls which framed his face and the most beautiful piercing blue eyes which would always have a dangerous glint in when speaking his thoughts to his friends.

Yasmina would blend in with the background sneaking a break, just to listen to what he had to say. Yasmina knew that if there was an uprising she would fight with them.

"Yasmina" called Courfeyrac one of the men that Yasmina had become friends with over the past month.

"yes, Monsieur" Yasmina replied walking over to see what he required.

"Call me Courfeyrac" He said with a slight smile

"What can I do for you?" She asked politely

"could you take this letter down to your friend Eponine it is from are dear friend Marius who isn't with us tonight but asked if It could be delivered urgently" He asked

"of course, I will do that right away Monsieur" She smiled taking the letter and carefully running down the stairs.

She knew where Eponine would be as she would talk to her at night. Yasmina didn't have any friends except Eponine, she did class some of the men back in the Cafe as her friends but they did not see her as a friend she thought. She was a very lonley person but never admitted it. That is why she liked the company of other people for as long as she could and was also why she would smile when some body talked to her voluntarily.

"where do you think you are going at this time of night" screeched one of the owners of the Cafe.

"delivering a letter Madam" she said shakily, she hated being shouted at when she had done nothing wrong, but the owners were not the nicest people and Yasmina would not work for them out of choice. But she couldn't find a job any where but at a factory down the street in which she certainly did not want to work at.

"carry on then" Said the owner suddenly ignoring Yasmina and pushing past her to reach another room.

Yasmina burst out the door and into the dark street. She loved the fresh air. She hardly ever got to go outside as she was always working or keeping herself busy and out of the way of trouble.

"Eponine" She called out to the starry sky. here was nothing but silence.

"come on Eponine I know you are there" She laughed

"how did you know?" Eponine said back in her smug voice

"your always wandering about on your own, getting into trouble" She laughed at her friend who had now appeared in front of her.

"I have a letter for you, Courfeyrac asked me to give you this to pass on to someone... It's from Marius" Yasmina said

"oh, okay, well I guess I should deliver it then" Eponine said sadly

"a- are you okay?" Yasmina asked noticing her friends upset.

"Cosette," she replied

"who?" Yasmina asked confused as she had never heard of this person before.

"Marius saw her the other day... he asked me to find out who she was, but I already knew" She said

"who is she" Yasmina asked interested

"I grew up with her" she sighed " I guess I should take her this letter, goodbye Yasmina" She said walking into the darkness

Yasmina knew what was bothering her friend, as she worked in a Cafe which was regularly busy, she had often gotten bored and would go around the Cafe reading people. She was very good at reading peoples emotions. She could tell Eponine was upset as she dearly loved Marius and had for as long as they had been friends. She knew that Eponine was hurting as she had her whole life as Marius is completely oblivious to her.

Once Yasmina was back up the stairs and in to the Cafe, the heat of the room hit her a high contrast compared to the cold outside. Some of the men had left to go home to their wives by now so the room was less crowded than it was before. ow only the main leaders of the rebellion were left.

Coufeyrac and Combeferre got up to leave.

"goodbye Yasmina, until next time" Coufeyrac called to her as she wiped another table down.

"goodbye Coufeyrac" She smiled

She looked over to the only occupied table in the opposite corner of the room where Enjolras was sitting engaged in a thick green book in which Yasmina recognized as she had read that very book just last week when she snuck into the study.

"It's a good book isn't it? Monsieur" Yasmina said startling him.

He slowly looked up locking gazes with her, a spark of recognition on his face.

"yes, Mademoiselle, indeed it is" He replied

" It's quite clever how the European states adjust to international trade, isn't it?" she said smugly as she saw his shocked face

"Mademoiselle, I am shocked, how did you know?" He asked carefully

"Iv'e read that book before" She said

"you have indeed" he agreed

A few minutes of silence passed.

"I agree with you" She said out of the blue, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

"I do not quite understand" He said

"your beliefs... your views, you are very passionate about them, a good leader and a great spirit" she told him.

"why, thankyou Madamoiselle, it is nice to hear of a woman such as yourself agreeing with me, but it is know place for young women like you to get involved" He said

"I will fight with you, if it comes to it" She told him sternly

"no, i insist, if anything happens you go hide, do not get involved" He said back just as sternly.

"but- that goes against everything you say in your speeches" she said shocked

"you listen to my speeches" he said interested

"of course I do Monsieur, but you said that men and women should have the right to be treated equally, go to university just like you... to fight" she carried on

"you would like an education" he asked

"I want to be someone and actually have a decent job Monsieur," she said

"so you do not enjoy your job right now?" Enjolras asked concerned

"no Monsieur, i do not"

"are you unhappy with it?" he asked

"it's better than most peoples, but it's not what I want to do for the rest of my life, it's just, it gets a bit lonely sometimes, there's no one to talk to" She said sadly making Enjolras feel sympathy for her.

"YASMINA, where are you girl?" Echoed the owners voice through the house as her footsteps could be heard from a mile away as she stormed up them. The door slammed open.

"there you are, I have been calling you for ages"

"sorry, Madam" She said shamefully as she had been distracted talking to Enjolras.

"Excuse me Madam, it was my fault, I was just asking her a few question to help me, sorry to bother you Madam and Mademoiselle but I must be going now, Good night." He nodded at Yasmina locking eyes once again before strolling down the stairs and out of the Cafe door.

Yasmina watched out of the big window on the top floor as he walked without a care in the world down the street the moon illuminating his silhouette in the darkness, turning back to look up o the window he caught her eye and raised his hand in a stiff wave.

He had finally noticed her.


	2. Red and Black

_Red - the blood of angry men!  
Black - the dark of ages past!  
Red - a world about to dawn!  
Black - the night that ends at last!_

__It was another day as Yasmina worked and the boys came in after university once again.

"Marius, what's wrong with you today, you look just like you've seen a ghost?" Said Joly as he noticed Marius in his own little world.

"Some wine and say what's going on?" Grantaire spoke

"A ghost you say? A ghost maybe, She was just like a g host to me, one minute there then she was gone" He said

Yasmina could see the look that Enjolras was giving his best friend, as she knew that if Marius wanted to help with the uprising it was not the time for him to be involved with any one as he would need all of his concentration on the fight.

"I am agog!I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I've never heard him `ooh' and `aah' You talk of battles to be won And here he comes like Don Juan, It's better than an opera!" Spoke Grantaire loudly over the bustling noise.

Yasmina knew that Enjolras would say something to Marius as he could nit have his friend get himself into a bad situation.

"It is time for us all, to decide who we are, do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now? Have you asked of yourselves what's the price you might pay? is it simply a game for rich young boys to play? the color of the world is changing day by day..." He said with concern. "Red - the blood of angry men! Black, the dark of ages past! Red, a world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!" he spoke Yasmina taking in every word that he said carefully. She was starstruck at the sight of him as she washed cups and served out beer and wine.

"Had you been there tonight, you might know how it feels to be struck to the bone, in a moment of breathless delight! Had you been there tonight, you might also have known how the world may be changed in just one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong and what was wrong seems right!" Marius told his friend.

Yasmina watched on as she saw Enjolras' jaw clench.

"Marius, you're no longer a child, I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher call. Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive toward a larger goal, our little lives don't count at all!" he spoke the truth back at Marius.

The truth was Enjorlas had never had a woman that he had taken interest in. He simply didn't have time and knew his time would come to an end if they fought in the revolution but he was prepared to die for his beliefs. He was not like his friends, he had never been friends with any women and never got involved, of course he wanted a family when he grew up, but he wanted his child to come into a world of good, not what they were living in now.

"Listen up guys" Gavroche runs in shouting. " General Lamarck is dead"

"this is a sign" Enjolras said standing up. "to rally the voices to bring them to life"

"they will come one and all, They will come when we call" everyone cheered

Yasmina felt her face go red with fright as she knew that there was no stopping them her hands shook as she worked. But no matter what, she would fight with them as they were her only joy although they might not know it.

Enjorlas caught her eye and gave her a nod of acknowledgement. She smiled back as to say hello.

"Yasmina" Little Gavroche called running up and hugging her. Yasmina often walked into Gavroche as she often had letters for him to deliver.

"Hello, Gavroche, keeping well I hope" she said sincerely.

"I am keeping very well thank you" Gavroche said back politely. "this is a very exciting time" Gavroche smiled

Yasmina felt a rush of panic run through her. She knew that Gavroche being a boy at his age would love to fight as he always went along with the boys in the Cafe, he was just a child but she knew he was very wise for his age, knowing he had grown up on the street all his life.

"Listen here Gavroche, you promise me something, please, stay away when they fight" Yasmina said

"look I know i'm young, but I have to help" He said running off to deliver another letter.

Enjolras had witnessed there whole convisation.

"It's fine," he said coming up behind her and putting his hand on the small of her back in a reassuring matter. " I won't let him get hurt" Enjolras said giving her a weak smile. "Yasmina..." he said causing her to turn and look up at him.

"yes?" she questioned

"promise me, stay away when we fight, I do not want you o get hurt" He whispered in her ear quoting what she had just said to Gavroche.

"I'm sorry, Enjolras... but i'm affraid that I can't promise you that, I want to help you, and do what I believe, we can die in vain together" She smiled.

"you do not fear death?" he asked her, suprised.

"no, certainly not" she smirked

Marius was not far away watching the encounter that his friend was having with Yasmina. He wished Enjolras understood what he was feeling towards Cosette. He wished his friend would feel the same that he did for Cosette toward somebody, he did not want his friend to be lonely. But he knew their deaths were near if they were to go ahead with all this talk.

Enjolras enjoyed talking to Yasmina very much, she was different to every other woman he had ever talked to and thought that she could be a great friend. She was also a very beautiful girl. She, like him, also had dirty blonde hair in which she wore up in a bun, but loose threads were hanging down the side of her face where it had come undone, she had glistening brown eyes which would melt beneath her gaze and was a good foot shorter than him.

The boys soon cleared out of the Cafe leaving Enjolras once again but this time with the company of Yasmina again, they talked about more books that she had read which he had also.

"why are you so against Marius having found love?" Yasmina asked interested not sure that he would answer her.

"He should not be getting involved in someone else's life if he talks about fighting with us, what if something bad happened what would his new lover do? she would be heartbroken, but he has a choice he can join his friends or he can start a life with this Cosette" Enjolras answered simply.

"oh.." Yasmina said "have you ever been in love?" She asked knowing that he never had been as he was to caught up in his work.

Enjolras just laughed in response and finally looked up. "no" He said bluntly. " and I don't plan to"

"oh.." she said "that's fair enough"

"what about you?" He asked back

"no, I don't get out much, so I haven't met anyone outside these dreary walls"she said sadly.

"do you want to fall inlove?" He asked intrigued

"yes, of course, it's every girls dream is it not?" She replied quickly

"I believe it is"

They sat in silence for a few more moments.

"I should be going..." he said getting up and putting on his coat. "goodnight... Yasmina" he said kissing her cheek

"Goodnight... Enjolras" Yasmina blushed.


End file.
